Fate Works in Funny Ways
by Xx Lily Luna xX
Summary: Everything happens for a reason, but sometimes we don't get to find out what that reason is.


The woman stared blankly at her stationary reflection in the bathroom mirror. Every single thought in her mind was pulled to the future and what it held for her and her family.

_This can't be happening. Not now._ She thought. Her reflection shifted its weight, though the woman wasn't aware of doing so herself. _Maybe we should've found better ways to occupy our time here. _She closed her eyes and took a deep breath – trying to compose herself – before disposing of the trash and walking out into the little bedroom she and her husband shared.

Pulling at the edge of her dressing gown and hugging it closer to her torso, her gaze lifted to the figure that was lounging on the bed. His focus was stolen from the newspaper article he'd probably read multiple times, and his warm, hazel eyes searched the woman. His eyes swept from her toes to her fingertips to her cheekbones and back again as if they were checking whether or not what they were seeing was real.

The woman noticed this and couldn't help but smile at him and the goofy half-smile that had planted itself across his face.

"Y'know, James," the woman grinned, "I thought you would stop staring at me like that after a while. I mean, we _have_ been married for how many years, exactly? And it's not as if we've been without each other lately, on account of the fact that we aren't permitted to leave the house."

"I can't believe you actually exist, is all," he schmoozed, as the goofy half-smile turned into an all-out smile that lit his eyes from behind, "and that you're _mine_ is absolutely unfathomable."

She blushed slightly at the compliment, and took her place next to him on the bed. _The Daily Prophet_ – from which James had been reading – had long since found its place upon the nightstand, and James' fingers found their place between those of his wife.

"You're too good to me," she told him as his lips met her cheek briefly.

"You deserve every single bit of it, Lily," the man argued.

Lily's smile grew wider as she determined that James' last comment merited a proper kiss. Her eyes closed and the innocently-initiated kiss deepened. The fingers on James' free hand grabbed for his wife's hip and, in doing so, brushed against her abdomen and pulled her out of her bliss.

She exhaled deeply as she pulled her face from his, separated their interlaced fingers, and scooted towards her side of the bed.

"What's wrong, Lils?" the man inquired.

"I… well…" she shut her eyes and breathed once more before continuing, "I think I'm pregnant, James."

The man, clearly not understanding his wife's obvious anxiety about the announcement, smiled greatly upon hearing this. "That's great, Lily! Now-"

"No, James. Don't you get it? Do you really want to bring _another_ child into this mess? We should've been more careful. We should've found different ways to spend Harry's nap times. We should've-"

"We shouldn't be in this situation at all," he said with finality.

He shifted towards his wife, and cupped her face in his large hand. The tears that had been threatening to escape Lily's eyes before finally broke their barriers and she inhaled slowly in an attempt to stop the deluge. James lifted her chin and her emerald eyes met his with a plea for understanding.

"You worried about this when we found out about Harry, too, and that was two years ago. Isn't it mad that some crazy old man has the power to scare everybody into inaction? Nobody does anything anymore because they're too scared of him and his silly, little followers. It's not right," he paused and searched her face for relief. "We have a right to be married. We have a right to have children. We have a right to live, Lily Potter," he smiled inwardly upon hearing those two words paired together so harmoniously. "I'm not going to let him take those rights away from you. Everything happens for a reason. We'll be okay, and I'll make sure our babies are, too."

Her tears stopped and the corners of her mouth turned up as her husband continued to hold her reassuringly. "Okay," she breathed. "I trust you."

"Good," he smirked. "I still wish you trusted me enough to take Harry trick-or-treating tomorrow, though."

A/N: Yes, I completely intended for this to hurt. I'm really sorry about that. Reviews would be absolutely wonderful and great and stuff because this is the first written thing that I've ever posted online. Thank you so much for your time!


End file.
